


Flygirl

by DistantStar



Category: clexa - Fandom
Genre: Adult Content, Adult Language, AirForceLieutenant!Clarke, Bottom!Clarke, Bottom!Lexa, But this is fan fic, Discriptions of Nudity, F/F, If that is going to bother you this may not be the fic for you, Light Submission, MarineCaptain!Lexa, Outdoor Sex, Sex Toys, The Military Stuff in this Fic is probably very inaccurate, Thirsty!clarke, Top!Clarke, f/f sex, fair warning, light domination, no smut in chapter 2 either.., suggestive content, that said there is no smut in chapter 1, the Stopwatch Fic, top!Lexa
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-10 01:45:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13494204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DistantStar/pseuds/DistantStar
Summary: Someone keeps burning down barracks at Polis Base. The only other option for housing those marines temporarily, is nearby Arkadia Airforce Base. As a result Airforce Lieutenant Clarke Griffin is expecting a company of Marines to check into Arkadia any minute.She’s heard the marine Captain in charge of them is a hard-ass, but what she wasn’t expecting was for that Captain to be her girlfriend, Lexa Woods.





	1. Right On Time

Clarke knew that the third section of housing at nearby Polis Military base had burned to the ground last week. Arson was suspected but no one knew for sure, except Clarke, whom had it on good word that the fire was likely caused by an accident while someone was horsing around. She also knew she should be inside, in the office, waiting to welcome the company of marines that as a result would be their guests at Arkadia Airforce base while the housing at Polis was under reconstruction. She also knew they would be arriving any moment.

But for a couple of very inconvenient reasons Clarke found herself still hiding behind the commissary building, flirting with the possibility of reprimand for not being on post as she should. The first reason was she couldn’t stop staring at the newest picture of her beautiful girlfriend. The selfie had been snapped just that morning. Clarke had opened it and hadn’t been expecting it and nearly fell out of her desk chair when she did. She had to go for a walk.

Because in the picture her girl was just out of the shower and completely naked, her long chestnut hair loosely draped over her shoulder to show Clarke all the tattoos she loved kissed and licked and touched and that Clarke loved to kiss and lick and touch; the one on her arm as she held up the camera, the infinity one on the back of her neck where it was crossed out by the thin chain of her dog tags laying over it, and the third one that ran down her spine. In the picture she could see her girl’s naked ass. She could see everything. But the part that got to her most about this picture was the sly smile on her girl’s face as she looked over her shoulder to take the shot like a know-it-all.

This made Clarke wet with both sweat on her skin and need between her legs. This made her cuss and glance around and wipe at her mouth because unlike the rest of her it had gone dry - which was the second reason she was hiding behind the commissary. She didn’t want anyone else to see this picture. Nor did she want any of her subordinates seeing her perving over it so badly that she felt terribly hot in spite of the cool morning air. 

Even though they lived less than half a day apart it had been nearly four months since they had been together in any capacity. It had been almost five months since she had been able to kiss her and in all of that it was only one or two nights a month where they were able to steal more than a few minutes in the dead of the night to talk on the phone. Of course, it had to be the third section of housing over in Polis to go up in smoke, and not the first. But this thought made Clarke realise she was being very needy and greedy because it wasn’t right for her to want her girlfriend’s home to burn down. 

But it still didn’t keep Clarke from feeling everything else about it was so unlucky. She was still going to have to share her home on the base with Raven to help make room for a company of 250 marines in the barracks and other housing that needed a place to sleep. She had walls, yes. She had walls and Raven was even staying in the spare room. But they were thin walls and she was pretty sure she couldn’t even lay in bed and look at this picture and do something about the mess it left between her legs without living to regret it later.

Because pictures like this made her forget who she was supposed to be around other people. Pictures like this made her forget where she was. Because instead of her work or whatever it was she was supposed to be doing, pictures like this often made her see her beautiful girlfriend naked on her back on the white sheets of her bed, arms tucked partly under the pillow, skin glowing in candlelight, eyes pressed closed tightly shut, allowing Clarke to suck on one pretty nipple while she pinched the other. Soon, she would be squirming and humping her hips up and down and smearing warm wetness all over Clarke’s thigh--

Horns from the clock blasted the air, their efforts to tell her what time it was also blasting her out of the direction her thoughts had been taking. Clarke glanced toward the noise quickly as it faded out and then looked down at the photo again to steal one more look at the picture but she thought she heard a twig crack nearby and quickly hid the phone against the side of her thigh. Clarke glanced around the alley between the commissary and the building beside it quickly but saw no one. She turned just as quickly to the trees at the far end of the alley and then looked out toward the business end of it into the parts of the base she could see but no one was there either. 

She had to be hearing things. Her ears were sometimes over-active as they were trained to pick up noise. It could easily have been a squirrel or something. Content with her reasoning, Clarke bit her lip carefully and lifted her phone away from her pants leg and stole another glance at the picture like she had been trying to do.  

Within two seconds an arm was around her waist from behind her and another clapped over her mouth. She jumped a mile or would have if she wasn’t held in place tight against someone. Clarke’s next and just as instantaneous reaction was to throw her elbow back to hit whoever it was in the gut. But her over-reactive arm joint hit nothing but air. The soft laugh that followed and the words, “easy, Cadet.” breathed quietly against the shell of her ear sucked her fears away because she knew the voice and the speaker stepped around her. Out of the corner of her eye she saw soft skin and tattoos. Then green sparkling eyes were in front of her, she saw a long brown braid draped over the shoulder of a marine captain’s uniform and a beautiful smile as the hand on her mouth let go and soft lips replaced them to kiss and kiss and kiss her. Clarke sighed and curled her free hand into the front of a uniform and allowed herself to be pushed until her back was against the commissary wall but the price she demanded for it was sucking her lover’s plump lower lip into her mouth. Finally they both had to breathe, “Lexa,” Clarke gasped for air. She buried her face into the side of Lexa’s warm neck and felt arms around her waist and soft pretty lips touching her own throat. The lips were followed by words, “I don’t have long.” Lexa’s hands tightened at Clarke’s waist as though in contradiction and desperately needing to keep a hold of her. 

“I know,” Clarke’s stomach was still fluttering with excitement. Duty didn’t allow for simultaneous visits like this. But Lexa was here. The excitement was crushed suddenly as it had come because Clarke knew suddenly it meant that the housing block that burned had been hers, “Lexa, I …your house, Lexa...”

“Shhh, its just a house, Clarke,” Lexa kissed her forehead calmly and tucked her face back into Clarke’s neck, “you’re my home.”

Clarke’s heart exploded. She felt wobbly all over. 

“-now,” Lexa went on. Her hands slid back at forth at the waistband of Clarke’s uniform as though needing to get through to her skin. She smirked against Clarke’s throat, “ _what_  could you have been looking at on that phone of yours?” 

Clarke felt herself blush but not from embarrassment, just from how much Lexa could make her laugh and smile no matter what, “naked picture of a pretty girl?”

Lexa snorted softly as though faking she was both, shocked and innocent, at the same time, “oh you were, were you?” her fingertips danced lightly on Clarke’s sides.

“Mhmm.” Clarke lowered her lips just and smiled against Lexa’s racing pulse, “she’s very pretty. I want to do things to her.”

“Cllarrrke..” Lexa groaned onto her skin and whimpered a little.

Clarke grinned and kissed the pulse point, “and I want her to do things to me.”

“Babe…” 

“What?” Clarke asked innocently, she lapped at the little beating spot of Lexa’s skin.

“Don’t do this to me,” Lexa grabbed Clarke’s hipbones in both hands yanked her close and started kissing her throat, teeth grazed gently as though wanting to bite and lips trembled and pulled away. 

Clarke smiled and grabbed onto Lexa’s hips for a second before letting her hands slip to the tops of Lexa’s warm thighs and countered, “you started it.” She felt Lexa groan against her chest, “I’m supposed to meet with a certain First Lieutenant in just a few minutes.”

A bubble of laughter rose in Clarke’s chest. But she kept it inside by smiling instead and gently moving her hands back to Lexa’s waist to have some shred of mercy on her trembling marine, “you didn’t tell me it was you.” She leaned in and started gently kissing Lexa’s racing pulse once more.

“Mmm.” Lexa smiled against Clarke’s neck. Her lips stopping kissing slowly but staying on skin as though just to feel it. After a few seconds though she loosened her grip at last and pulled away from Clarke and stepped back just a space. Lexa’s hands were still on her waist but Clarke felt cold instantly where their bodies had been pressed together. Loosely she settled her hands on Lexa’s waist as well. Lexa looked out at the base like Clarke had a moment ago to see if anyone was looking then she looked at Clarke again, “I wanted to surprise you.” Her eyes were dancing with love, with happiness, with homecoming and with longing.

Happiness was forming silly bubbles in Clarke’s heart, “you did.” she smiled softly.

Lexa’s smile widened into a smug and teasing grin, “oh I know.” it changed the mood to a playful one.

“I’ll get you for this.” Clarke teased back, biting her bottom lip as she smirked and looked up at her girlfriend coyly.

“Oh, I know that too.” Lexa assured her. She gave it a minute. Then she let go of Clarke’s waist. Clarke took a deep breath and let go of Lexa as well. Smiles faded to longing stares. They stood a like that for just a second. Clarke finally spoke, “there’s a marine unit coming in today. 250 soldiers need a place to sleep I am told and meals and training spaced arranged. Rumors have it their captain is pretty much a hard-ass.”

A hint of Lexa’s smile returned to toy for a second on her lips, “then you should probably get going,” she said, the smile got a little bigger as she glanced out at the base and then at Clarke, “you probably don’t want to make her wait.” 

“I have five minutes.” Clarke grunted softly in protest. 

“No, you have two.” Lexa smirked at her, causing Clarke to blink a bit in surprise and realization that if she didn’t hurry she would be late. While with a last longing look at her, Lexa pulled a stopwatch on a chain out of her pocket, clicked it on, turned and walked away. 

 

 

 (this work has a holiday sequel! Read it [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17165072).)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For more/about 'FLYGIRL' or to follow me on tumblr for more fics and other works click [HERE](https://adistantstarblog.tumblr.com/flygirl).
> 
> If you liked Flygirl you might like my other modern Clexa AU's ['Wild Earth'](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11256984/chapters/25167087). Or my Rockstar!Lexa AU '[Lullaby of the Giant Five](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12791856/chapters/29192634)'. Or for those of you interested in Canon Fics, you might like one of my other works - ['All Blood is Red](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5434646/chapters/12558758)' (please note this fic updates very slowly) (also, its huge).
> 
> Kudos are appricated if you liked it. Thanks for reading.


	2. 42 Seconds Late

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lexa is offically on duty having arrived in Clarke's office to work out the details of her Company's stay at Arkadia Base. Clarke thinks its really hot.

Clarke ran like mad back toward the offices.  Her boots hitting gravel and grass alike without mercy as she sped past other cadets and enlisted on the grounds nearly toppling the ones whom weren't fast enough to get out of her way.  They shouted at her until they realised who she was because she glared back at them mid-stride and they quickly looked away and went back to whatever they were doing.

 _Lexa. Lexa. Lexa_ , Clarke’s heart was saying. It felt as though both it and her mind were beating out her girlfriend’s name. _Lexa was here._ Clarke zipped around the side of the office building heading toward the back.

Lexa was here for a _month_.

Clarke reached the back door of the stark brick building and grabbed the metal handle. She turned it and yanked the door open and shoved herself inside. Clarke hurried down the minimalist side hall and smiled at herself when she reached the reception area at the front. Her desk sat across from two wide windows thrown open and spilling blinding light into the spartan room. Two hard metal chairs sat placed under each window, “made it.” Clarke said to herself and started professionally toward her desk.

“I wouldn’t quite say that.” Lexa’s voice sounded so formal as it interrupted from nearby, causing Clarke to jolt to a stop. Slowly she turned. 

Lexa was standing on the far side of the room, in front of a stark metal shelf holding fliers about the air force and other service branches, as though she had been examining it but had turned to face Clarke now. Her eyes slid up and down Clarke’s frame as though appraising her professionally and Clarke had to bite her tongue because she knew she was somewhat disheveled after her sprint to get here on time, and also disheveled just from  her girlfriend’s eyes on her making her spine tingle, but not just her body, every cell on her body started to tingle under that green-eyed gaze and a little bit of interest followed it when Clarke finally noticed the stop-watch dangling from Lexa’s hand. Finally Lexa spoke, “you seem out of breath, Lieutenant Griffin.”

Clarke afforded a nod, “yes ma’am.” she replied in her toneless officer’s voice. This was a professional meeting, she had to remind herself. In fact she had to keep reminding herself again and again while she was standing there in front of Lexa that this was very much a professional meeting first and that while it was true Lexa was a marine on an air force base that was not her personal jurisdiction - Lexa was also a captain which was still a rank higher than hers-

“And that its all you have to say about it?” Lexa broke into Clarke’s thoughts. She looked Clarke over again, “you cannot even give me a reason as to why you are,” she lifted the stopwatch, looked at it for a second and then snapped it closed with a hard click that seemed to vibrate in the room, “42 seconds late.” Lexa slid the stopwatch into a pocket as she continued a direct stare at Clarke.

Clarke tried to find her voice for a couple reasons; the first being that she knew she should feel more concerned about her post right now than she was feeling and the second reason being that of exactly what she was feeling instead - Lexa like this was incredibly hot and the problems she was having with looking at the picture a few minutes ago were only increasing right now, “I was,” having found her voice Clarke squared her shoulders more and tried to find proper words that might just tease back safely, “held up by someone.”

Lexa raised an eyebrow, “held up?”

“Yes ma’am,” Clarke was quick to answer. She kept her eyes on Lexa’s face. She looked so impassive but for a second Clarke thought she might have seen a glint of amusement hiding behind green eyes before it was quickly snuffed out. Lexa’s eyebrow dropped. She tilted her head ever so slightly as though the answer wasn’t satisfactory enough and to prompt Clarke to continue on. So Clarke did, “I had to run here as it was. I apologize for being 40 seconds late-”

“42 seconds.” Lexa corrected promptly.

“42 seconds late,” Clarke quickly agreed. She stiffened her spine just a fragment more, “anyway, ma’am. I apologize for my tardiness and assure you it will not happen again.” She wasn’t about to point out -at least not here and not yet- that Lexa was the reason she was late in the first place, especially when they both knew it and especially when she had a feeling this was her girlfriend’s unofficial-yet-official way of teasing her about it. Instead, she just stood there waiting for what felt like endless minutes when it was probably only really a few seconds before Lexa finally lifted her chin a tiny bit in approval. Clarke’s resulting exhale was automatic and she watched as Lexa moved forward at last and started pacing the reception room slowly, her arms still folded she glanced at the blank walls as she did as though there were posters or something hanging on them, “you are aware that there was a fire at Polis Base?”

“I am ma’am, yes.” Clarke moved slowly to the side of her desk, watching Lexa carefully, but right now she didn’t dare sit down unless asked to as propriety demanded.

Lexa continued her pacing for a few quiet and heavy seconds before stopping with a click of her boots at last to look out one of the windows and onto the grounds of the busy air-force base outside, “as a result of this fire my company and I have been re-assigned to temporarily stay here-”

“We at Arkadia are very sorry for the fire that has displaced you and your company and you are all very welcome here as our guests-” Clarke broke in before speaking before permission. She recognized it quickly when she saw Lexa flinch at the window and glance quickly at her. Clarke’s heart pounded a little. She was _not_ doing well with this. She had practiced all these lines and knew to wait for permission - but she was not expecting her girlfriend to be standing in front of her. She was not expecting her _girlfriend_  to be the one hearing them, to be the captain she’d be receiving. 

But Lexa only breathed in deeply through pretty parted lips and seemed to either have not noticed or she just chose to let it go, “you are aware then that there 250 marines in my company that need a place to sleep and a place to train?”

Clarke spoke, “we are, ma’am, yes.” she stood there trying not to stare. At least not in that way. But Lexa on duty was something she rarely got to see, and never before had it been directed at her -at least not in any offfical capacity outside of a bedroom- and it was only making her hotter. _Fuck, fuck, fuck_ \- she cursed in her head as a result, so to be sure not to be over-heard. Clarke took a deep breath and kept herself at attention. It really did not help that she hadn’t seen Lexa in so long.

Lexa turned to gaze at Clarke at last, “I was told the arrangements for our stay at this base would be made by one Cadet Officer - First Lieutenant Griffin, and that I should talk to her about them.”

“Yes,” Clarke answered promptly, “and I am happy to report those arrangements have already been made. You and your officers have been set up in one of our houses meant for officers here at the base,” Raven’s home. It was the largest and because Raven was an engineer, it was also the most efficient, “the rest of your company have been given bunks in sections 9 and 10 of our general barracks and housing.”

“Meals?” Lexa asked next, unfolding her arms only to fold them again behind her back.

“Enough rations are being brought in and are on order so that alongside our airmen and officers here, you and your company will have three hot meals a day in our dining facility.” Even though they were in the reception office and not near the building in question, Clarke motioned the direction of the facility as though she could see it through the wall anyway before looking back at Lexa, “of course there will be food and other items availible at the commisary, which,” she dared to suggest with a very slight twitch of her eyebrow, “I believe you already know where that is.”

Lexa seemed to ignore the last half of the sentance, “and the Mess Hall is?-”

“Dining Facility, Ma’am.” Clarke politely corrected.

“Excuse me?” Lexa asked in intrest, moving her arms forward to fold them again. Standing with the morning light streaming in from the windows behind her she cocked her head in question.

“In the Airforce,” Clarke cleared her throat to explain, “we call the Mess Hall the Dining Facility.” She wasn’t going to be steam-rolled in her own office no matter who it was when they were wrong. Two could play that game after all now that she was finally able to get some footing under her having adjusted to her girlfriend standing in front of her in her office.

“Right.” Lexa stated, “Dining Facility.” She lifted her chin, “and training?”

Clarke sucessfully hid her smirk from her girlfriend by keeping her answer offical, “exclusive and unlimited use for yourself and your company has already been secured for fields two and four.”

Lexa nodded her approval, “two fields, very good. This will allow for different scenarios to run simeltaneously. Well done, Cadet.” Lexa said at last.

“Thank you, ma’am.” Clarke answered without the slightest of blinks.

Finally Lexa seemed to relax just a little by shifting her posture back and forth once or twice, “though speaking of training, out of curiousity I do have something to ask. It may however be a personal area in respect and as such you are not required to answer.”

Clarke lifted her chin incrementally, a sparkle in her eye, because she had caught again the small sparkle hiding in Lexa’s and while she had no idea how personal this question would or would not be she answered anyway, “you may ask anything you like, ma’am. I will give my best answer.”

“You are a cadet,” Lexa replied. She nodded at the rank insignia Clarke wore and used the abbriviation “a C/1LT, if I am correct?”

“Yes, ma’am.” Clarke answered with a nod. The question wasn’t sending her heart racing like she had hoped. But she still stayed quiet and let her stomach do the little flips, because she knew Lexa had layers and all of this had to be leading somewhere a personal question would go.

“So what is a First Lieutenant doing sitting here in this office?” she glanced out the windows briefly and then looked at Clarke again, “do you not have duties to be attending? Flight-men to be seeing to? A second lieutenant to be training?”

“With respect ma’am I have been given the day away from my usual duties as a result of your company’s arrival at the base.” The answer was simple and easy-peasy. Clarke felt herself relax a little and she even felt a small smile crack her face before forcing her lips straight by biting them for a second.

“The whole day?” Lexa asked curiously, refolding her arms and lifting both eyebrows.

“Yes ma’am.” Clarke wanted to chuckle because she knew she had told Lexa about this change to her usual duties just a few nights ago, and she knew she hadn’t expressed herself too happily about the changes then - little did she know at the time. But she didn’t didn’t chuckle. She surprised herself but somehow, Clarke kept her face impassive and tried to figure out where Lexa’s little game could be leading to.

“I see.” Lexa answered. She took a breath and seemed to study Clarke a minute as though trying to think of what to say. Clarke decided to push forward with her greeting-plan she’d made, “would you like for me to show yourself and your company to these facilities, ma’am.”

“As to my company, no. I am certain they are capable of locating them after I have briefed them on the arrangements,” Lexa answered with a wry glance toward the window as though to imply said company before looking at Clarke again, “but to another end of your question as you have suggested earlier I know where your commissary is and could just as easily find the rest of these facilities-” Clarke raised a eyebrow at her girlfriend, trying even more now to understand where she was going with this ..depiction. And Lexa must have noticed because suddenly her tone sharpened, “is there something amusing you, Lieutenant?”

“No ma’am.” Clarke snapped out of it quickly.

That left Lexa to eye her carefully, “good.” she said after a few seconds, “because as I was saying lieutenant, I could easily find my own way around this base in no time. However since you cost me 42 seconds this morning that I cannot get back and as you have nothing else to do today - after dinner this evening we will meet at your …Dining Facility,” Lexa cocked an eyebrow at her as the term for the air-force's mess hall rolled from her lips, “and you will personally take your time and show me around this base.”

Clarke’s mouth dropped open as all the little pieces Lexa had been building clicked together, and shit her girlfriend was brilliant. She knew Lexa could have demanded the tour now. She knew she could have demanded it at lunch but she demanded it at the end of the day even with Clarke having all the rest of the hours of the day before that free. She was stealing time for them unofficially and yet officially. It was _fucking brilliant_ , “I would be honored, ma’am.” Clarke couldn’t tear her eyes away from Lexa. She couldn’t help it.  She was beautiful. But mixed with her confidence, command presence and smarts - she was more than beautiful. She was breath-taking.

“Good.” Lexa remarked. She folded her arms and turned to go, “I will see you then.”

Clarke wasn’t ready for her to leave yet. She didn’t want to wait all day to see her again and she thought quickly herself and found a way to steal another couple minutes, “First Lieutenant Clarke Griffin, ma’am! Welcome to Arkadia.” the words were out of her mouth before she could think about them. But they worked. Lexa stopped in her tracks and looked at her curiously, “I …I’m afraid I don’t understand?”

Clarke smiled finally, “we got off on the wrong foot,” Clarke offered. She nodded and squared her shoulders a little, “that is how our conversation should have started.” she lifted an eyebrow at Lexa, letting her know that she remembered it had been Lexa herself whom had derailed the customary greeting expected when officers meet.

That made Lexa’s eyelids flutter open and closed a little, slowly and as if in surprise at being caught empty handed in her own game. Finally though she unfolded her arms and nodded at Clarke, “Marine Captain Alexandria Woods,” she returned promptly, “Polis First Division.”

“Its an honor to meet you, Captain Woods.” Clarke smirked. But feeling a bit bold she also added in something that hadn’t been in all of her practising for this moment over the past weekend in front of her bathroom mirror at all, “trust me when I say …its a plesant surprise.”

Lexa’s lips parted ever so slightly as though she had been caught off gaurd, or needed a breath, or both and her eyes finally moved over Clarke had nothing to do with official capacity at all. Because Lexa’s eyes were dark and glowing. She was also breathing just a bit deeper than a marine captain whom was supposed to be at ease in any enviroment even when not thier own was supposed to, “trust me, lieutant,” Lexa said at last, letting her eyes rake Clarke’s body again before landing to bathe in Clarke’s own blue ones, “the pleasure is mine.”

 _Shit. The damn …insinuation._ How could Lexa break her with just four words? She definitely had nerve. Clarke’s voice cracked, “will see.”

Lexa snorted softly and folded her arms, “now. I have other duties to attend to. Don’t be late after dinner, lieutenant.” Lexa turned to leave - again. Her hand was on the handle of the door-

“Captain!” Clarke almost forgot. She flushed furiously as Lexa turned because she wasn’t messing around this time and she did have one more thing she had to say. Lexa raised an eyebrow at her in what actually might be a warning, “Cadet?”

Clarke lifted her chin and squared her shoulders and made sure her words were professional and clear, “you may come and go as you like. Our base is yours.”

Lexa’s chin lifted as though this was not what she was expecting. She glanced around the room they were in as though deciding, “it will do,” she looked back at Clarke. “Now is there anything else lieutenant?”

“No ma’am.” Clarke shook her head, “that’s all, I believe.”

Lexa nodded in turn and offered the parting remark, “Leiutanant,” as she - for the third time- reached for the handle of the door.

“Captain.” Clarke answered, watching as Lexa turned the handle at last, opened it, and went out, closing the door behind her with a solid click.

Clarke exhaled. She went around the side of her desk and yanked out her chair and dropped into it bonelessly. Lexa had gone but her entire presence seemed to stay behind to hang out in the air of the room.

_Lexa was here._

Clarke smiled.

_Lexa was on her base and had set up a way for them to see each other tonight._

Clarke burst out laughing, holding her sides as she did. Yeah, her beautiful sexy girlfriend, whom had sent her a naked picture just that morning, while on duty was most definately deserving of being called a hardass but she was a _brilliant_ hardass. Unable to stop her chuckling or the the happiness swelling in her heart unable to even sit still. She pushed her chair back too fast and it fell on the floor as she stood up. There was too much excitement in her body. Her day was also decliciously free. Exclusive use be damned. Maybe she would go for a run around fields two and four. For the workout, of course.

Grinning ear to ear, Clarke found it in herself to right her chair and bolted out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For More/About 'FLYGIRL' or to follow me on tumblr for more fics and other works including my upcoming f/f original series of books click [HERE](https://adistantstarblog.tumblr.com/flygirl).
> 
> If you liked Flygirl you might like my other modern Clexa AU's ['Wild Earth'](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11256984/chapters/25167087). Or my Rockstar!Lexa AU '[Lullaby of the Giant Five](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12791856/chapters/29192634)'. Or the [Clexaweek 2018 Fics](http://archiveofourown.org/series/954030) that [mmeister911](http://archiveofourown.org/users/mmeister911/pseuds/mmeister911/works) and I wrote. For those of you interested in Canon Fics, you might like one of my other works - ['All Blood is Red](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5434646/chapters/12558758)' (please note this fic updates very slowly) (also, its huge).
> 
> Kudos are appricated if you liked it. Thanks for reading.


End file.
